Love, far from Magic!
by Morgana-is-Magic
Summary: Timmy's in love. But it has nothing to do with magic. Surely he must have been tricked into it, how could he ever love Veronica? Trixie is jealous, but she's to late.


**A/N:** Timmy is ten here. Poof doesn't exist. And Timmy is going on the most romantic ride of his life. Enjoy =)!

**Disclaimer:** No characters belong to me*bawls eyes out* I don't even own myself.

* * *

Timmy Turner was the average ten year old kid. He liked baseball, comic books and videogames. But most of all he liked Trixie, the most popular, beautiful girl at his school. Timmy had a crush on her, big time. She was smart, beautiful, popular, beautiful, cool, and did I mention beautiful?

Trixie had long dark hair and radiant blue/green eyes. She was a Chinese/American diva and secretly a Tomboy.

Anyway as I was saying Timmy was your average ten year old kid, apart from one small detail. He had Fairy God Parents. You may think that because he had Fairy God parents that he would be the happiest boy on earth, after all to get anything he wanted he just had to wish for it. But this was not the case. You see the one thing that he wanted above all else, was the one thing that his Fairy God Parents, Cosmo and Wanda, could never grant him. Trixie's love.

It was against the rules of DA to interfere with true love. So for now Timmy could have anything, except what he wanted.

Timmy had his friends, AJ, a child genius and Chester who wore braces. But then he also had is enemies. There was Crocker his crazy hunch back teacher that was obsessed with giving out 'F's and Fairy God Parents. Then there was Vicki, his babysitter, bent on making his life a living hell. But perhaps his most strange enemy was _Veronica Star_. Timmy had given both Crocker and Vicki motives to hate him in the past. He had never done anything to Veronica though. He didn't understand why she hated him so much, and went out of her way to publically torture and humiliate him.

* * *

"Get away from me _loser!_" Veronica spat at Timmy as he walked past. Trixie giggled at her remark and Timmy's face fell in disappointment. He didn't care what Veronica thought or said about him but it hurt that Trixie had laughed at him. Timmy looked over at Trixie, whose attention had already moved onto Tad and Chad, who were goofing around. Timmy refocused his eyes from Trixie to Veronica. He had expected her to be glaring at him. She was glaring all right, but not at him. At Trixie! Trixie was oblivious to this though (lucky for Veronica). She just kept on watching Tad and Chad.

Timmy thought 'why Veronica was glaring at Trixie? I mean they're best friends. And Trixie had supported Veronica's latest rude comment to him. What could possibly make her mad at Trixie?'

These thoughts were quickly replaced by others, such as that fact that Trixie had laughed at him. His stomach churned. It had really hurt him. He knew that he should be used to Trixie's rejections by now. But every time he saw her, Timmy couldn't help but hope that her opinion of him had changed.

* * *

"Aw, bad luck sweetie." Wanda said to Timmy later on, as he was eating his lunch. She and Cosmo were both disguised as animated characters on Timmy's lunchbox. "Trixie will come around."

"I doubt it." He muttered under his breath. "She's just so-so perfect." He dreamily stared off into space. A small smile played on his lips.

"Timmy loves Trixie. Timmy loves _Trixie_! Na na ne na na." Cosmo chanted on, dancing around on the lid of Timmy's lunchbox. "Timmy and Trixie sitting in a tree, K I S S I-"

He was cut off by Wanda who rolled her eyes. "Ignore him Timmy. He is just in one of _those _moods." She sighed and grimaced at Cosmo.

"Be quite, Chester and AJ are coming over." Timmy warned as he waved to his friends. The two fairies silenced, and became inanimate characters on Timmy's lunchbox.

"Hi Timmy." Chester greeted as he sat down next to Timmy. He took his sandwich out and started eating.

"Earlier I perceived Veronica suggesting that you appease her with your absence. I then observed Trixie articulate her amusement at Veronica's condescending remark. This must have initiated immense suffering on your behalf Timmy." AJ put in, giving Timmy a sympathetic look.

"Um, can you say that in English?" Timmy asked his face scrunched up in confusion as he tried to make sense of AJ's mumbo jumbo.

AJ sighed and rephrased his sentence into more 'Timmy and Chester' language. "Veronica told you to get lost and Trixie laughed. Sorry Timmy, I know how that must have hurt."

"Yeah that's got to BITE!" Chester added enthusiastically. Now that he understood the conversation, he was more than happy to join in.

Timmy had hoped that no one had noticed his earlier encounter with Trixie and Veronica. He didn't feel much like talking about it with his friends so he just nodded his head. The others soon realized that Timmy had nothing else to say on this, and quickly changed the subject.

"Ummm they sure are strange looking things on your lunch box Timmy." AJ commented.

Chester caught on and agreed "Yeah especially that green one, he looks so weird!"

"Hey! Did that funny little green one just _MOVE_?" AJ's expression changed to shock.

"Of course not, that's silly, lunchbox pictures moving. Good one AJ." Timmy laughed nervously, then quickly added "Got to go, forgot something out of my locker. See you later." With that he raced away.

"WHAT do you think YOU are doing?!" Timmy yelled at Cosmo once they were out of ear shot.

"They called me _weird._ A 'funny little green one'!" he raged. "Why I outa-"

"Now Cosmo, you have to grow up. You are not going to _do_ anything. Those are Timmy's friends. Remember?" Wanda said rolling her eyes at her husband's stupidity.

Timmy continued "I don't care. Cosmo you almost gave away our cover. Promise me that you won't pull something like that again."

"Fine, Timmy I promise." But Timmy wasn't sure of the sincerity of Cosmo's promise, as he had a hand behind his back. He gave Cosmo a withering look before heading over to his locker. He decided that he should put his lunchbox away anyway. It had already almost got him into trouble today.

Timmy made his way through the corridors in search of his locker. The walls were plastered with notices and signup sheets for lame things such as chess club. The corridor was deserted as everyone was either outside or in the cafeteria.

He noticed that Veronica was alone at her locker when he got there. Suddenly courage came to him, and he wanted to give her a piece of his mind. He wanted her to know that comments like the one she made this morning were NOT acceptable!

"Hey Veronica," Timmy called out as he approached her. His voice was filled with anger. He folded his arms over his pink T-shirt intentionally trying to appear menacing. "What you said to me before wasn't very nice."

As she noticed Timmy, her eyes showed surprise. Then they changed to happiness, but only for a moment. Timmy was slightly taken aback. Not only was it strange that she had actually appeared happy to see him. But her blue eyes had sparkled, making Timmy realize how beautiful they were.

Timmy mentally slapped himself at these thoughts. What had he been thinking? This was _Veronica_. She wasn't pretty, at least not like Trixie was. She was also mean, and selfish.

Veronica became aware that she was smiling at Timmy. She quickly changed her expression to disapproval. "So," she replied hatefully, "I can say whatever I like. You got a problem with that?"

Timmy lost his nerve and unfolded his arms. He let them drop down by his sides in defeat. "N-no."

"Good. Then I'll see you later, if I can't avoid it you pathetic loser." She shoved Timmy aside while slamming her locker shut and walked off.

Frustrated at himself for backing down, Timmy gazed after her. She was probably going off to meet Trixie. Although he was mad at Veronica, deep down, he couldn't help but remember how beautiful her eyes were.

* * *

"F!" Timmy's half-mad teacher Mr. Crocker screamed as he threw Timmy's test into his face. Typical. AJ, of course got an A on his test. Also typical.

Timmy ignored Mr. Crocker and continued day dreaming about Trixie. He looked over at Trixie, who was sitting at the front of the class. She was facing ahead so all he could see was long shiny raven hair that went down to her waist. Timmy could not think of anyone with more stunning hair. Veronica was sitting beside her. He took notice of her hair to prove how inferior it was to Trixie's. Her hair was gleaming blonde and Timmy recalled how nicely her fringe framed her face. But Trixie's hair was _far _prettier. W-wasn't it?

The rest of the class went on as usual. Mr. Crocker would ask Timmy questions that he didn't know, to humiliate him. And if Timmy did know an answer to a question, Mr. Crocker wouldn't ask him. It wasn't _his_ job to make Timmy look good.

* * *

Timmy went home on a high despite Mr. Crocker's class. Even though Trixie had laughed at him, she had looked at him three times! Two of those times Trixie had a neutral expression on her face. Neutral! Her eyes were magnificent. Timmy thought to himself 'Her eyes aren't large and luminous like Veronica's though. And her eyelashes aren't as long or as thick as Veronica's either. WAIT! What am I thinking? There is nnno comparison. Trixie's eyes are way more striking!

"Oh Tttttttttimmy. How lovely to see you." Vicki greeted him with fake kindness as he got home. 'Oh boy' was Timmy's mental reaction.

"Your parents have gone out. So guess who gets to look after you.............. ME!" She grinned wickedly at him. Then she grabbed him by his ear and pulled him inside.

It was torture. Someone should have called the child abuse authorities. Vicki forced him to run around doing disgusting and strenuous chores. "_Twerp_," She'd yell, "clean up the bathroom! Plunge the toilets! Mop the Floor."

But when Timmy had cleaned the floor, she tracked her muddy shoes all over it and made him clean it _again_. Then Vicki trashed the bathroom and made him clean it _again_. Then guess what, she flushed whole toilet rolls down the toilet and blocked it. She made him plunge it _again_.

Timmy was glad to be sent to bed early. It was better than being anywhere near Vicki.

As he got ready for bed, Timmy reflected on how strange his day had been. Questions that had arose during the day returned to him. Why was Veronica mad at Trixie? Why did she seem happy to see him? He realized once again _who_ he was thinking about and tried to think about Trixie instead, reminding himself that he didn't care about Veronica. Not one bit!

It was Trixie who was the pretty one. Trixie who was the nice one. Trixie who was the popular and intelligent one. And Trixie who gave him Goosebumps.

Wanda and Cosmo were happily chatting to him from their fish bowl as he climbed into bed. He thought he had heard Wanda saying that things would be better tomorrow. But Timmy was too tired to concentrate. He stared over at Trixie's photo that was beside his computer. Seeing her made him go all warm and fuzzy inside. But Trixie reminded him of Veronica, and he couldn't sleep. Timmy wanted to know why she had been acting so strange. He decided to find out tomorrow. If he didn't satisfy his curiosity soon then he would never get any self peace.

* * *

**A/N:** Well how did you guys like that? This is my first fan fic, so reviews, good, bad and in-between more than welcome. If you want to know what's up with Veronica, then stay tuned!

Want to know why I named myself Veronica Star? Then check out my profile!! If you happen to look like any Fairly Odd Parents characters, I'd love to know. You can send me a message, or put it in your review. Thanks for reading, I hope that you enjoyed.


End file.
